The Kido Brother Sandwich
by SirAngelo
Summary: [Futureship Side-Story] Namine is nervous, but excited. Roxas has some questions about himself that need answering. Sora is reluctant, but wants nothing more than to help his friends. A private night together is the only solution. Get ready, because when these three get together, fireworks will go off! SoRokuNami lemon. For Mature Audiences Only.


_**DISCLAIMER: This story is intended for mature audience of ages 18 and over only. All character presented within are depicted as being nineteen years of age or older.**_

_**CONTINUITY NOTE: This story is a loose follow-up to "Futureship 2". Reading that story to gain some grounding on what is happening is advised.**_

* * *

"Namine."

The blonde girl in question did not respond to her name. Namine continued to stare out the window, while, with pencil gripped loosely in her right hand, she idly doodled something on a piece of paper.

"Namine."

Once more, Namine didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't even really hear her name being called. She was nervois and anxious. Far too preoccupied with... other matters. That day was fast approaching. Two days from now.

The day Namine would make a sandwich.

_That_ sandwich...

"Namine..."

She really wished that she could just go about her everyday life without giving any thought to the coming day... but that just wasn't in her character. Namine was a worrier. She worried about herself. Her friends. Her family. The day-to-day events of their lives, both mundane and fantastical. Sometimes, it manifested as a spark within her, that drove her to action to help her friends. Other times, it manifested as a dark and dour aura that weighed her down with indecision.

This time fell in the latter category.

Namine's eyes drifted to the window again. The calm, idyllic cityscape of the Radiant Garden. People going about their day without a care in the world. How she envied them. How she wanted to be like them. To go back in time to a point before... this.

...But that wasn't wholly true, now was it? Being honest with herself, Namine was nervous and anxious about the next couple days... but she was also very, very excited. It was that swirling torrent of mixed emotions that was causing such a commotion within her.

_Oh, Roxas, you sweet, sweet boy... Why did you have to go and do this? Why did Sora and Kairi have to agree with this? It would be so much more simple if they just refused..._

"Namine!"

Namine snapped out of her daze, looking up to find the stern gaze of her magic teacher homed in on her.

Following her revival, Namine sought to make herself useful – for herself and her friends – in case any more trouble erupted across the universe. At first, however, she had difficulty finding a vocation. While she earned her Keyblade not too long following her return, her physical capabilities were truly atrocious. She lack any manner of stamina, and her physical strength wasn't much better. Combat training to try and sort these flaws out was also a truly miserable experience, regardless of who trained her – Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Roxas had all given it a try. But, through that miserable experience, Namine discovered she had quite the natural talent for magic of all sorts. Not only that, but Namine soon found a passion and joy in learning about magic.

Soon after, Namine found herself devouring every bit of knowledge about spells and magic and enchantment and witchcraft and everything else under the umbrella of arcane arts that she could get her hands on. She was taken on as the student by all the prominent spellcasters she and her friends knew – Aqua, Yuna, Aerith, Merlin, Yen Sid – and would soon venture out in the many worlds around her to seek more knowledge and more teachers. Now, it wasn't even necessarily about being strong enough or useful or being able to fight, Namine just wanted to revel in her new passion and hobby and learn as much as she possibly could.

But, even with all her adventures and all the knowledge she had accumulated, Namine found the best way for her to learn was through repetition, consistency, and routine. So, she still had magic lessons on Radiant Garden twice a week, with a very skilled teacher introduced to her via Yuna.

The tall, gorgeous, and imposing gothic Black Mage Lulu had been a longtime friend of all the Gullwings, and Yuna had recommended her with the highest of praise. While there was no doubting Lulu's talents, Namine was at first very skittish around her teacher. A combination of being intimidated by her cold, harsh attitude, as well as being smitten by her beauty and style. But, Namine soon found herself warming up to Lulu, with the opposite also being true, as, while the goth woman was serious and stern during their lessons, they soon became friends outside of the classroom setting, with Lulu often serving as a supportive, sisterly figure to the former Nobody.

However, seeing as how they were currently in a lesson, and Namine had been drifting out in space, Lulu was none too pleased with her student.

"I was asking if you could explain to me 'The Shadow Magic Dogma' by Queen Eclipsa of Mewni." Lulu said in a cold, clipped voice.

"Uh... yes! That is..." Namine examined her textbook, but saw no signs of anything her teacher was asking for. Rapidly, Namine began to flip through page after page of the tome, desperately trying to find what she was tasked with. "Um... what page is that on, Miss Lulu?" The Black Mage gave no answer, save a very disappointed glare. Namine withered under those dark red eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just give me a moment and I will -"

Lulu shuffled over to Namine's desk and slammed the book shut, almost causing the heavy tome to clamp down on the blonde's fingers.

"We're done for the day, Namine."

The blonde girl reared up in protest. "No, Miss Lulu, please! I'm sorry for spacing out, just give me another chance and -"

"Namine." Lulu froze out her student with just one word uttered in that icy tone. "You've been unable to focus all day. There's no point in continuing like this. It's over." A frown drew itself across Namine's face, as she slumped down in her chair. Conversely, Lulu's expression softened noticeably, as if she had a switch in her mind that caused her to flip between "teacher mode" and "friend mode". "Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me, what's bothering you?" The skilled mage asked in a concerned manner. "Are you and Roxas having problems again?"

Namine resigned herself that she was going to have this conversation. Her friend was stubborn and obstinate, but she knew it came from a good place. "No. It's nothing like that. We made up and everything has been fine between us since then. It's just we, uh... the two of..." Namine stammered and murmured, hoping that she could dissuade through obfuscation, but Lulu just homed in on her with that unerring stare of hers. "It's just that what's bothering me is kind of embarrassing, and very personal..." The blonde finally confessed.

With a slight wave of her hand, Lulu telekinetically drew a chair towards her, taking a seat before her pupil. "Now, I thought we had reached a point where we could tell each other anything." Lulu said, with a slight tilt of her head, and an even slighter hint of a playful smile. "Whatever you say is just between the two of us, and will not leave this room."

Namine squirmed in her seat, cursing her blessings. Why did all of her friends and loved ones have to be so damn supportive and caring and generous?

"Alright, well..." Namine started, but didn't know how to proceed, let alone finish. Maybe she was attacking this wrong. If she had Lulu here, and had her full confidence, she might as well use that to her advantage. "Can I ask you a question, Lulu? Have you ever..." Namine said the next part in a stage whisper, "...ever been in a threesome?"

It was only on very rare occasions that Namine saw her teacher's typical cool, collected demeanour falter. This was one of those times, as Lulu's face went blank, but her eyes went wide with shock and understanding. A very tiny amount of scarlet appeared, standing in contrast with her alabaster skin.

"I see..." Lulu said, slowly, weighing every word. Even as she spoke, the mage still looked thunderstruck. Awkwardly smoothing out the skirt of her dress, Lulu continued, "While I am very flattered that you and your lover would consider me in such a light-"

Now, it was Namine's turn to be thunderstruck.

"What? No, no, Lulu, you misunderstand. We-" For a brief instance, the image of Namine sharing a bed with her rugged and handsome boyfriend as well as the dark, enticing, voluptuous form of her magic teacher entered her mind. That brief instance was all it took to derail her train of thought.

Namine blushed heavily, biting down on her lower lip. These gestures did not escape Lulu's awareness.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Namine." Lulu soothed, some of her composure having returned. "You two are at that age and that stage of your relationship where you're want to do some experimentation. It's perfectly natural."

Namine buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"And, again, I am flattered by your proposal. But I would like to have a little bit of time to consider it before I give you an answer."

This was going to be a _long_ two days...

* * *

Time crawled at a glacial pace through those long two days, but Namine's fated day had finally arrived.

Part of her had wished those days were just a little bit longer.

Following what was being referred to as the "Second Future Children Incident", Roxas had revealed to his girlfriend that he had broached Sora and Kairi about the idea of "borrowing" Sora for an evening. An evening to fulfill one of Namine's deepest sexual fantasies. An evening that would involve a threesome between Namine and the two Kido brothers. The two handsome, kind, gentle, wonderful brothers who Namine loved and admired and lusted after. Something Namine thought would never come true. And yet, while it was an awkward ask, and all parties needed some time to mull it over, eventually both Sora and Kairi agreed to Roxas's proposal.

They had set the date, and everyone had gone about their lives as if nothing was amiss. As if this was just... something. Not an everyday something, mind. But just something that happened. The only real reminder was Namine's constant and continuous offerings of thanks towards her boyfriend. And even then, neither Sora, Roxas, or Kairi showed no signs of worry about the looming escapade, nor did they really even mention it.

_Well, Roxas and I have been busy for the past several weeks, we haven't really spoken much at all._ Namine would remind herself, whenever her mind drifted onto this topic.

But, as the day came closer and closer, Namine felt herself filled with more and more nervous energy. And now that it was here, that energy had reached critical mass. The morning had been the same as any morning. She rose early, did some work in her little private garden, had breakfast, and then went through her daily cleansing routine in the bathroom. But, come the afternoon, Namine had let her thoughts and fears get the best of her, and she had devolved into a mess. She tried her hardest just to ignore what was bubbling inside of her, but her best wasn't nearly good enough. Namine had tried everything under the sun to keep herself occupied until the evening – reading, sketching, painting, sunning on the veranda, swimming a few laps in the pool, watching mindless videos on the internet – but nothing had done the trick, and the blonde was just a ball of jumbled nerves all day.

Good news, she was certainly getting her steps in for the day, what with all the pacing she had been doing.

Bad news, all of her pacing and muttering and just the general air of of her nervous was driving her sister crazy.

"Namine." Kairi said in a short, terse voice. Namine turned her head to face the redheaded girl, but continued pacing back and forth across the living room. "Come and sit down. Please."

Namine shuffled her way across the room to join her sister on the couch. Truthfully, considering what Namine was about to do with Kairi's boyfriend, she had been trying to avoid her for most of the day. Just to avoid any more awkward situations. Yet, she obeyed regardless, mostly because she had nothing else to do, and she didn't want to be a pest.

With Namine now siting down in a stationary position, Kairi took a breath to release the aggravation inside. "Now, what's the matter, Nami?"

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter, Kairi. I'm just... biding the time away." Namine replied. Lied. Kairi could almost hear the words left unsaid. 'Just biding the time away before I fuck your boyfriend'.

Kairi swallowed a tiny bit of rage, but pressed on.

"I can visibly see that you're a mess, Namine." Gently, Kairi place her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You're nervous and afraid and all worked up about tonight."

"Well... so what if I am? That's perfectly reasonable behaviour." Namine sighed and shifted in her seat. "I just don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"Anything!" Namine slipped away from Kairi's grasp and stood up again, going right back to pacing, this time in more heavy, thunderous steps as opposed to the light pitter-patter from before. "What am I suppose to do? What are they suppose to do? Are things going to be different between me and Roxas after this? Me and Sora? Me and you?" A look of dreadful realization hit the ex-Nobody. "I can't do this. Nope. Nope. I'm calling it off. Thank you for your consideration and help, Kairi, but call Sora and tell him that he doesn't have to do it."

The redhead just stared at her sister, not believe a single word just had come out of her mouth. Kairi stood up, walked over to Namine, and took hold of her hands. "Namine. Let me ask you one question: Do you want this?"

_Do I want this?_

Namine took a sharp breath as she considered Kairi's question. In the handful of years of her existence, Namine had learned a few things about herself. She had innate talents for art and magic. She had an irrational phobia of snakes and needles. Her perfect Sunday morning was a good book, a cup of tea, a listening to talk radio or a podcast. And, most importantly, she was the kind of girl who crush easily and fell in love hard.

Ever since the events of Castle Oblivion, with Sora rescuing her from the cruel hands of Marluxia and Larxene, and never even holding the slightest of grudges for how she had deceived and manipulated him, Namine had feelings for Sora.

Ever since Roxas's final days in the Virtual Twilight Town, as he was slowly absorbed back into Sora, with the few conversations she had shared with him, and the open kindness and friendship he had willingly shown to her, Namine had feelings for Roxas.

Over time, these feelings for both these boys had grown and intensified. Namine counted herself lucky she was able to live the life she did – with both Sora and Roxas as a part of it – and even luckier because she got to be with Roxas.

Roxas and Sora. Sora and Roxas.

They were her heroes. Her idols. The two people she loved and desired with all her heart.

And for Roxas to actually work up the nerve and set aside his pride and insecurities to go and do this...

"Yes." Namine said, in a voice so soft, Kairi had to strain herself to hear it. "I want this."

"Then take it, girl!" Kairi said, pumping Namine's hands up and down, smiling brightly and trying to eek a similar reaction out of the blonde. "Take it and enjoy it and indulge yourself! You're always so selfless and try and to not bother anyone with anything, you deserve something special in your life." Namine went to speak up, but Kairi cut her off, as if reading her mind. "And I know it seems scary and daunting right now, but... nothing's going to change. The four us, we're all mature young adults, right?"

Kairi shifted from foot to foot, scratching at the back of her head. "Look, I know I have a reputation of," Kairi made air quotes with her fingers, "'Being possessive about Sora'." Namine did her best to fight back the giggles. That was the understatement of the year. "But," she continued, eyeing the blonde as she snickered and snorted. "I know you aren't going to try and steal Sora from me. And Sora isn't going to run away with you. I trust the two of you. Roxas trusts the two of you. Maybe things will change a little, but, well... you'll be surprised how little a threesome changes your relationship."

Namine did a double take, blinking in start. "Wait, Kairi, have you and Sora... done this before?"

The redhead coughed and blushed slightly, turning away from Namine's inquisitive gaze. Namine knew that, while her sister and Sora had a fairly active and healthy sex life, Kairi was deeply private about the whole thing, and rarely indulged anything to anyone as to what exactly her and her beau got up to.

"So, I'm only telling you this because you're my sister and I love you and I want you to get over your own nerves, but please, don't tell anyone else, okay?" Kairi spoke in a high-pitched, rapid fire manner, and her plea drew a nod from Namine. "I'm serious. Don't tell anyone."

"Wait... don't tell me the two of your and Aqua did something?"

"Oh, I wish!" Kairi exclaimed. A dreamy look overtook her eyes, as she was clearly fantasizing about what it would be like to with her two loves.

_Is that what I look like when I think of Sora and Roxas?_ Namine thought in response.

"No, trust me, Nami, if I had any kind of romantic or sexual contact with Aqua, you would know. Everyone would know." Kairi then exhaled sharply, trying to psyche herself up so that she could properly reveal some of the secrets of her relationship. "So, Sora and I have been in three threesomes, each with different people. The first one was about a year and half ago or so, with Tifa, and -"

"Tifa? Seriously?"

"Hey, you don't get to judge, okay?" Kairi pointed a finger at the other girl. "It was before Cloud and her became a couple, anyways, so it was totally fine. Besides, you'd have to be stupid to pass up a chance at Tifa! I mean, it's Tifa 'Double Ds and six-pack abs' Lockhart for fuck's sake!" Kairi seemed a little drunk on her own lust and nostalgia, reminiscing about whatever had happened between the three of them.

"And? How did it happen?" Namine probed. She knew better than to ask "What happened". She was lucky to get this much out of Kairi.

"I don't know. It just sort of did." Namine looked disappointed and unconvinced. "Like, Sora and I went to the Garden to do some work, and she invited us over for dinner. After the meal, we got to talking and, well, you know how big a flirt Sora can be, right? Tifa clearly had one or two glasses of wine too many – not drunk, just loosened up – and started flirting back with him. Then, next thing I knew, they were kissing, and it was like the hottest thing ever. Then I started making out with Tifa. Before long, Sora had his face planted in her chest, and I was straddling her face, her tongue buried all the way up my -" Kairi caught herself and coughed, embarrassed, leaving Namine to fill in the blanks.

Composing herself, Kairi continued. "Then, the next one would be with Rikku. Double K." Even despite the clarification, Namine's eyes widened in surprise. "No judging! I know, with how much we bicker, and how much I get bothered when she makes passes at Sora, it sounds a little odd. But she's so obviously crushing on him and I super hard, and we felt bad. So, we surprised her on her birthday, threw her a bone. I think we barely explained what we wanted to do before she had jumped on us, tongue in his mouth, a hand down my skirt." Kairi once more reflected on her sexual escapades, but this time, with less bliss and relish. The redhead shrugged. "It was okay. Nowhere near as satisfying as with Tifa."

Absorbing all this lurid information, Namine nodded along to Kairi's tales. She also thought about how her sister and Sora had interacted with both Tifa and Rikku in recent memory. To her recollection, not much had changed in those relationships. Tifa was still as kind and supportive to the couple as ever, while Rikku was still the hyperactive gadfly she had always been. Namine couldn't think of Kairi or Sora treating the two women any differently, either. Even if she could imagine all the things that had happened in a darkened bedroom.

_Sora's a boob man, I can tell. He probably had a field day with Tifa. And he has the energy to match Rikku. And Kairi... she's aggressive and strikes me as a bit of a domme... she must have enjoyed having her way with Tifa and _especially _Rikku..._

Namine felt herself sweat and flush as her imagination ran wild, the various scenarios blending together into one lewd montage. All the while, Kairi finished recounting her adventures.

"And the third one, well, you probably wouldn't know him. His name's Voske. He's a viera on the Garden. He works at Aerith's flower shop. Very handsome. Huge flirt, just like Sora. And he dyes his hair red, and, well, you know how much of a sucker Sora is for redheads." Kairi threw her own crimson locks back to punctuate her point. "One night, we were on a date and heading back to our hotel, and we ran into Voske. We all started talking, and, I dunno, I guess I was feeling kind of daring that night, so I invited him up and..."

Once more, Kairi blushed and trailed off, letting Namine fill in the blanks herself.

"But, yeah, it's a little like losing your virginity. It seems like a big deal before you do it, and you may panic before it happened – I had a little freak out like you when I woke up in Tifa's bed, snuggled between her and Sora – but... once you do it, it's not a big deal."

Namine was a little disbelieving at that, considering how harrowing the previous week had been, but she certainly felt a bit better, hearing Kairi's own experiences. "Well, thank you for doing that, Kairi. I know that must have been fairly uncomfortable for you." Namine thanked sincerely, but her sister only waved her off.

"I mean, yeah, but I'm trying to open up a little bit." Kairi admitted. "Not running down main street and announcing everything Sora and I have ever done before, but, I figure I need to be a bit more comfortable in my own skin and with my own relationship."

"All the same, I'm still very grateful." Namine pulled the redhead into a hug, resting the taller girl's head on her shoulder. "For everything. For the advice. For the support. Hell, I'm still surprised you agreed to this in the first place."

Kairi pulled away, taking the whole of her sister in consideration. "Well, I can't say I'm thrilled about lending Sora out – and this is just a one time thing, let me be clear – but it's the two of you. It's my sister and Roxas. If there's anyone I would do this for, it would be for you two."

An awkward smile grew on Namine's face. "You're not... do you want us to return the favour? Borrow Roxas for a night, I mean."

"Nah. If anything, my favour would be for a foursome." Kairi joked in a dangerous, husky voice. She immediately broke out into laughter after, which Namine followed along with, but the blonde couldn't shake the feeling her sister was only half-joking. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for my plans for tonight.

"Oh, and make sure you two don't tire Sora out too much. It's our date night tomorrow, and _he's_ going to owe me for this. Big time."

* * *

Mihara, Kairi and Namine's mother, was out of town for the week on business, so the girls were by their lonesome for the time being.

That number shrank later in the evening, as, shortly following their heart-to-heart, Kairi left Namine on her own. To give the blonde and the boys some privacy, Kairi had arranged a girl's night between herself, Aqua, Yuna, Selphie, and Rydia. She wished her sister luck, saying she wouldn't be back until after midnight, giving Namine all the time and privacy in the world.

Trying to create a semblance of normalcy, Roxas and Namine had planned to have a regular date night before the... festivities began. Namine's boyfriend arrived shortly after his sister had left, and began to cook dinner for them. Sablefish coated in almonds with a green salad with strawberries and nuts; something light and refreshing that would provide plenty of energy. Namine was actually surprised when Roxas produced the two plates, knowing he wasn't that much of a cook, and the blond boy sheepishly admitted his mom and brother had helped with most of the prep work, and showed him how to prepare the final product. Namine had giggled at that, but only because she found his flustered expression so cute and endearing.

Following the dinner, the two hummed and hawed about for a bit unsure of what to do before the arrival of their third person, but, well... things eventually broke down and the two began to "pregame", so to speak. It had been weeks since they the young couple had some quality alone time, and they were both overcharged and overeager for a little physical contact.

Before long, Namine found herself pinned down on the couch, writhing beneath Roxas, as the blond boy suckled and nibbled at the soft flesh of her neck, earning a chorus of pleasured mewling for his efforts. Roxas had been involved with Namine long enough to know all of her weakspots; all of the sweet spots that would make the slight girl cry in pleasure; Roxas knew her kinks and quirks and everything else that drove Namine wild.

Roxas kissed at the hollow of Namine's throat, before sinking his canines back into her neck, biting just hard enough to blur that line of pain and pleasure. He knew that Namine especially liked it when he got a little rough with her. At first, Roxas was a little put out when he discovered that fact, knowing Namine's past abuse at the hand of her tormentors. It just seemed a little strange to him. But, he eventually came to realize it was a sign of Namine's implicit trust in him. That she had faith he would never cross the line, but just budge up against it, just enough to send her into the depths of pleasure.

And, of course, it didn't hurt that Roxas was always driven on whenever he heard Namine wantonly moan as a result of his stimulation.

Namine practically melted in the arms of her boyfriend, fingers clutching at his hair, her hips raising off the fabric of the couch, her crotch digging into Roxas's body. Roxas himself felt his breath hitch at that. Already, he was horned up and rock hard, wanting nothing more than to just strip his lovely girlfriend nude and get down to business then and there...

...But, there was a reason why he was doing this. Why they were waiting for Sora's arrival. There was a reason why Roxas had begged and pleaded with Sora and Kairi for this. Not just for Namine's sake, either. Roxas had some questions about himself he needed answer to, and Sora just might be the key. Ever since the Second Future Children Incident, ever since Roxas's encounter with Crim – his and Axel's theoretical, potential future son – he was possessed with curiosity regarding his own sexuality. Obviously, with such a future possible, Roxas wasn't one-hundred percent heterosexual... but he wasn't quite sure what he was, either. Not helping was the fact that there were moments where Roxas would think of men – namely and primarily Sora, his other, his former Somebody, his technical and spiritual brother – that would cause his heart to flutter and his body to tingle.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, and tonight would be that night.

_I just hope I don't come to regret this..._

The two blonds eventually broke apart from each other, creating a minor degree of separation, Namine looking up amorously at her boyfriend, Roxas releasing a shuddering, anticipating breath. Roxas had dressed up for the evening, doing his best to be as presentable and handsome as possible (though, in Namine's eyes, Roxas always was always would be far and away the most attractive man in all the Realm). A maroon collared shirt of soft satin, just loose enough to give him free range of movement, just tight enough to give Namine a good enough show of Roxas's well defined musculature, but leaving enough to the imagination. His skin was free of blemishes and he was wearing a wonderfully intoxicating cologne – dark and earthy but subtle, cloaking the young man like a starless night's sky, a scent Namine wanted to get drunk off of. Just like her boyfriend, Namine wanted nothing more to skip the preamble and start the show; rip Roxas's shirt and pants off and let him ravish her to his heart's content.

But, she too had just enough restraint to not give in to immediate temptation and gratification.

"Roxas..." Namine said in a breathless voice, dripping with infatuation and want. She bit down on her bottom lip, forming a shy smile as she looked up at her wonderful boyfriend. "You... have I ever thanked you for doing this?"

Roxas returned the smile, before kissing her on the cheek. Gentle and loving instead of rough and lustful. "About a million times, Nam."

"Then make it a million and one. Thank you, so much."

"Don't mention it." Roxas brushed back a few strands of Namine's hair before shifting his body so that he was laying to her side, his body pressed against the back of the couch. "I'd do anything for you." He said, softly, while wrapping his arms around her narrow waist. "Even if I'm not wholly comfortable with this..."

"I'm not either, sweetie. But... I had a talk with Kairi earlier today. She gave me some advice and realized that I want this. And that if I want something, I should take it." Placing a palm over top of Roxas's interlocked hands, Namine gently caressed them. "And, if anything else, I know I can trust you and Sora."

Roxas had to agree with that assessment. Even discounting his own jumbled up feelings, if there was anyone he wanted to do something like this with, anyone he felt comfortable including in his and Namine's sex life, then it was Sora. His best friend and the man he gladly called "brother".

Taming and controlling the burning fires within them, Roxas and Namine simply sat together for the next little while, Roxas cradling his beloved in his arms, as they talked softly to each other, occasionally share a light kiss or a more pointed and heated caress, just idly biding away the time.

Eventually, a knock came from the front door; the sound and action they were awaiting. Reluctantly, Roxas peeled himself away from Namine and went to answer, checking the time along the way.

Eight-thirty PM on the dot.

_He's on time. Of course, this is the one time Sora shows up on time._ Roxas thought with a repressed, bitter laugh, as he let the brunet in.

"Hey guys. How've you two been?" Sora asked, trying to sound light and casual, but both ex-Nobodies could hear a bit of a shake in his voice. The Master of the Keyblade was also not nearly as dressed up as his brother – though that was probably expected – simply wearing a t-shirt and baggy pair of jeans. He was also carrying some kind of cardboard carton with him. "Oh! Looks like you guys started without me." He chuckled, pointing at the visible markings on Namine's neck.

Both Roxas and Namine blushed and turned away, a silly reaction considering what was about to happen. Namine herself covered her neck with one of her hands. They would definitely form full bruises and hickeys tomorrow morning. She would need to cover them up somehow. And the night had just begun...

The three made some quick, awkward conversation before Namine stood up from the couch, announcing, "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs to get ready. I'll call you when I'm ready." The blonde witch then sped away, fueled by her own nervous, excited energy.

"'Get ready'? What's she doing up there?" Sora asked, plopping down on the couch, and removing a drink can from the carton he brought.

"Dunno. Something I guess." Roxas sat down next to his brother, eyeing the can and identifying it. A pre-packed Dark and Stormy – dark rum and ginger beer – Sora's cocktail of choice. "You're drinking? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous."

"_You're_ nervous." Roxas repeated, incredulously. "How do you think I feel?"

Sora took a sip of his drink, bobbing his head up and down. "Like me, but worse?" He picked up another can from the package, passing it towards his brother. "Want one?" Roxas wordlessly snatched the cocktail out of Sora's hand, gulping down about a third of it's content in one go. "I mean, I know I've done this before. Kairi and me with Tifa, with Rikku, with Voske... but this feels different, this time. Like, you guys are special to me."

Roxas nodded along, only half listening. Sora was a bit more open with information regarding what he and Kairi got up to. He didn't divulge everything – he knew Kairi was uncomfortable with that sort of stuff – but he didn't mind telling people he trusted could keep the info to themselves, Roxas being one of them.

"What was it like?" Roxas asked, slowly. "With Tifa. I mean. Being with her and Kairi. What were her..." The words seemed to stick itself to the blond man's tongue, as he gesticulated wildly, making motions at his pectoral region.

"Her tits? How were those gigantic, pillowy mound of heaven?" Roxas ceased his motion as Sora grinned, slyly. "You can say it, y'know?"

"I don't really like talking about my friends like that..." Roxas muttered, taking another drink. Sora understood in silence, before leaning back into the couch, recalling the night in question.

"They were...amazing! What more can I say? They're so big and soft and heavy, and your hands and face just sink into them when you touch them." A big, dopey smile spread across his lips. "And, when she wrapped them around my dick, I thought it was going to explode! It felt so good!" Roxas felt a jolt of envy surge through him, as Sora described his and Kairi's night with one Tifa Lockhart. As Sora finished reciting the tale, Roxas hurriedly polished off his cocktail and then popped open another. He felt like liquid courage was a necessity on a night like this.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, Rox?" Came Sora, after finishing up recounting the wild threesome. "What are you guys normally like in the bedroom? What do you get up to?" Roxas gulped and swallowed. While he wasn't necessarily a prude, but he also wasn't completely comfortable with this kind of stuff, the way Sora was. Not to mention, Sora had just told him about the time he fucked Tifa silly while Kairi was saddled atop her face. How exactly could he hold a candle to that? "Like... do you guys have a safe word I should be aware of?"

Hesitantly, Roxas answered. "No. Well, no and yes. It's not a "word", but we use the Stoplight System. So, say "Yellow" if you want to slow down, and "Red" if you need to stop or take a break. Oh, and if you're unsure how we're feeling, just ask "Light". And "Green" is "all good", of course..."

The two continued to chat for about a half-hour more, swapping stories and joking and giving one another grief. Much like how Namine said Kairi boosted her confidence earlier, Roxas felt a bit more at ease shooting the shit with his brother. Or maybe it was the alcohol in his system. Probably a mix of the two.

Over the period of time, they got to learn a bit more about each other, and their respective relationships. Or, rather, Roxas learned plenty about Sora and Kairi. He didn't have much to tell in regards to their sex life. They had mostly stuck to fairly vanilla things during their time together, besides a little bit of cosplay and roleplay. Even though Roxas was certain Namine wanted to do more – she fantasized about this threesome, after all – and he would be willing to listen and experiment, if not for himself, than just for her.

Meanwhile, he was regaled by all the exploits Sora and Kairi had explored. How they normally stayed pretty vanilla in their activities, but two or three times a month would stretch their limbs and try something new. They too engaged in some cosplay and roleplay (Sora particularly highlighted the time Kairi dressed up like Riku in order to help him work through his feelings about his best friend), and had experimented with gender-swapping potions, leading to them having sex in each combination possible between two people. Sora had also revealed Kairi had very strong dominant tendencies (not that that came as a surprise, to Roxas; he had gathered that some time ago) and they had also engaged in various levels of BDSM, including pegging, something which Sora described in relish, but made Roxas wriggle in his seat. He may have awakened to his sexuality, but anal insertion still seemed like a bridge too far for Roxas.

_And then_ Sora mentioned how Kairi had recently discovered a potion that lets a girl have a fully functioning penis, and how they both had gone all-in on that. What particularly stood out was a phrase Sora used; a new phrase to Roxas's lexicon.

"Being pinned down and face-fucked by your Queen's glorious domme-cock."

_Thanks for that one, Sora..._ Roxas had finished his second drink off after the utterance of that sentence.

Still, Roxas couldn't necessarily help but a little lesser in comparison to Sora and Kairi. Not necessarily wanting to do what they did – definitely not that – but just... was he failing Namine? Did she want to do more? He was certain she did, he could sense it. But then, why was she not telling him? Was she afraid of what he would think? Afraid of rejection? And, regardless of the reason, what could he do to solve this? How could he broach this subject?

Roxas's phone buzzed, distracting him from the current train of thought.

Namine was ready.

It's time.

Roxas and Sora quickly finished off their drinks and began to make their way upstairs._ Well, let's do this thing..._

* * *

Roxas and Sora were guided to Namine's bedroom by the sharp scent of sandalwood and vanilla. All of the curtains on the upper floor of the Shiratori household had been drawn, filtering out the last shred of island sunlight, casting the hallway and rooms in shadows. Much like the aroma drawing the boys further and further, from Namine's room, they could see the only prevalent source of light.

Like moths to a flame, the boys were drawn. Roxas's hands were sweaty and clammy, his heart beating hurriedly. A lump had formed in Sora's throat, as he muttered something under his breath. Still, despite their frayed nerves, they crossed the threshold into the chamber of the witch, only to be immediately enchanted by her spell.

Namine had used magic to generate a low, ambient illumination within her bedroom, casting everything in soft, orange light. But the real sight was Namine herself, as both Roxas and Sora stared in lust and wonder at the object of their desires and affections.

Clad all in white, as she was want to do, Namine had splayed herself out across the top of the bedspread, trying her hardest to strike a sexy pose – laying down perpendicular across the bed, legs dangling off the edge, an arm placed behind her head, the other forming a come hither gesture as she caught sight of her two beaus – but her own uncertainty broke through in the form of an unsure smile, mildly ruining the pose. However, the really enticing aspect about Namine was her manner of dress. A snow white basque top lined with sky blue bows down the center, covered the majority of her torso, with a small triangle cut out from the bottom to expose her navel, while the brassiere of the article was made of a more sheer material, offering the slightest view of her small, perky, well-shaped barely B-cup breasts and her tiny, pale coloured nipples and areola. Long, lacy satin gloves enclosed her hands, wrists and forearms, but only covered her pinky and ring fingers, leaving the middle, index, and thumbs bare. Likewise, her slender, lithe legs were covered by near identical satin stockings that started at her mid thigh and ended in a stirruped fashion at her feet, covering the soles of her feet but also leaving her toes and heels bare and free of clothing. Finally, Namine wore a pair of white panties – lacy and satin like her stockings and gloves – that Roxas figured were already soaked and damp by this point in time. And, just for extra cuteness factor and pure aesthetics, Namine's head was crowned with a cat-ear headband. Just because.

In contrast to her manner of dress, Namine had made herself up, using a much darker palette. Eyeliner and mascara to highlight and amplify the beauty of her crystalline blue eyes, with deep royal blue eye shadow painting her lids, adding an element of alluring darkness to the white witch. Her lips were plumped and puckered, coloured a rich purple, almost bordering on black, while her toe- and fingernails were painted a similar shade of blue as her eyelids.

Sora immediately verbalized the first thought that came to mind when he caught sight of the alluring and enchanting beauty. "Holy shit Nam... you're so beautiful..."

Roxas came forth with a different method, as he first could only stare at Namine in obsessive, starstruck wonderment, drinking in every detail of her body and her outfit. He knew that set of lingerie well, too. She had bought and worn it for their first anniversary last year. After seemingly an eternity of just gazing at the blonde beauty before him, Roxas sprang into action, spurred by the emotions storming within him. To hell with the awkwardness and nerves! All that mattered was the stunningly gorgeous woman before him.

Roxas practically ripped his shirt off and dove on top of Namine, earning a delighted squeal from the slight blonde, as Roxas went right back to what he was doing before Sora arrived – digging in a attacking Namine's neck and shoulders, raining down kisses and nibbles. Namine writhed and twisted underneath her love, lashing out in rapturous joy, while her satiny soft hands ran across Roxas's rippling muscles; his well sculpted pecs and abs, his broad shoulders and hard biceps, relishing in the sensation of having that form pressed atop herself.

With his dominance now established, Namine's head now hanging off the precipice of the bed, facing towards Sora and the door, Roxas kissed the girl, snaking his tongue into her mouth and wrestling on the front as well; the two pink, slippery muscles dancing with each other and they explored every inch of their partner's cavity. One of Roxas's hands drifted below the equator, pressing his index and middle finger against the front of Namine's undies, confirming his earlier suspicions. She was soaked through. Once more, the witch writhed and moaned, but Roxas did not relent in his assault, keeping her pressed down, still probing her mouth with his tongue, as he traced the outline of her vagina through the sodden fabric with his two fingers.

Sora, meanwhile, was fully mesmerized by this display. Two people he loved and cared about and was fascinated with and attracted going at it like animals, as if he weren't even present. The sights of Namine clad in such an appealing but risque outfit and Roxas's chiseled body; the sounds of Namine's moans and pleas combined with Roxas's grunts; the alluring scent in the air... it was all too much. Before long, his penis was fully erect, so hard that it hurt, a tent visible even in the crotch of his baggy jeans. Sora didn't want to barge in an ruin their moment, but he couldn't just stand by and wait now, could he?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sora muttered to himself as hurriedly unfastened and removed his pants, releasing his trapped organ, which sprang to freedom, standing at a full, proud eight inches. Sora positioned himself around the couple currently making out couple, trying to get a full view of everything, hand on the base of his cock, as he began to furiously pump on the organ. From his new vantage, he could see Roxas had used his free hand to rip and pull at the brassiere of Namine's top, freeing one of her breasts, and was now tweaking and pulling at the tiny pink nipple that protruded outward.

Finally, Roxas and Namine broke apart, breathing uneven and ragged, and they look at each other, and then the masturbating Sora. Namine looked amorously at the other young man, eyes briefly falling on his cock, just long enough to study it's length and girth. At the same time, the two brothers shared a wordless glance, Sora immediately reading Roxas's expression. It was time to do the deed and get to sharing.

Roxas slowly snaked his way down Namine's body, taking care to keep contact the whole way down, brushing his hardened muscles against her soft skin and the satin fabric of her basque. The sensation was exquisite. His fingers had stopped rubbing the front of her panties, and instead had hooked around the waistband of the garment, sliding it off of her well-shaped and defined hips.

At the same time, Sora knelt down at the foot of the bed, hovering over Namine, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Even if Sora couldn't remember what had happened within the halls of Castle Oblivion, he had always felt drawn to Namine. She was both a part of him, and a part of Kairi, the other girl he loved and adored. And now, he was so close to her, the lovely, quiet, creative young woman sweating and blushing profusely, but with a hungry, lusty grin plastered on her lips. Inviting Sora to take the plunge. Daring him.

Sora spared one more glance to the descending Roxas, who seemed to have silently given his blessing, before going in for the kill. Sora cupped the back of Namine's had and drew her and himself together, kissing her, as roughly and forcefully as Roxas had before.

Namine immediately melted under the embrace of Sora, moaning and groaning and mewling underneath the assault of Sora's lips and tongue. It was heaven. This was heaven! At long last, she had achieved this dream. Ever since she was just a scared little Nobody holed up within Castle Oblivion... this is what she had wanted!

No...

Namine still felt Roxas sliding down her body, removing her bottoms. He was planning something, too. Soon, she would have to weather the force and pleasure of both Kido brothers.

_This _is what Namine had wanted.

Her loving boyfriend and his kind, charming brother. Together. All to herself, even if only for one night.

Namine took a hand and shuffled the disrobed panties down her legs, kicking them off, and giving Roxas free reign to do as he pleased.

_I'm ready. Give me all you got._ Namine thought in anticipation. _And thank you boys, you're the best. I love both of you._

Namine leaned heavily into the kiss, into Sora's mouth, relishing the taste and sensation of it all, letting the entirety of the world melt away, save herself, Sora, Roxas, and their feelings. Sora's hands drifted further south and began to cup and fondle at her slight breasts

With the lower portion of Namine's extremities now liberated, Roxas propped himself on his elbows, hovering above the lap of his girlfriend, taking survey of the situation. He was actually surprised with himself with how little he was bothered with Namine making out with his brother. If anything, it just sort of spurred him on further. Made him hotter. Hornier. Somehow, seeing Namine moan and writhe within the arms of Sora was turning him on, and he had the perfect outlet before him.

Namine's cute little pink pussy was bare to the world, crowned with a tiny amount of blonde pubic hair. Roxas smirked as he descended towards the opening, letting loose a slight, steady stream of hot air. Namine's entire body wiggled and writhed when the jet made contact with the sensitive flesh, kicking her legs up over Roxas's head, wrapping her milky white thighs around her neck and pulling her closer to her crotch. Which, hey, that's where Roxas was heading anyway, so he was grateful the preamble got cut.

Roxas slowly spread the lips of Namine's glistening pussy and slowly inched his way to the tempting, bewitching opening. The moment Roxas's tongue touched the wet, sensitive flesh, the moment he supped on the sweet, succulent juices rushing like a torrent from the woman's most sacred and private area, Namine's hips bucked, as she moaned, wantonly and lewdly. Sora had finally broken the kiss and was feverishly working on Namine's exposed breasts, suckling on one, while pinching the nipple of the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"This is the best! This is amazing!" Namine cried in ecstasy, as Roxas further burrowed his lips and tongue into her honeypot, as Sora continued to furrow and tease her small, supple breasts. "Oooooh~ Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

"That's the general idea, Nam..." Roxas snarked, in between taking big, long licks and laps of the river of love juices coming from her slit. "Hey, Sora, tell me..." Roxas asked his brother. "What do you think so far? About Namine? About this?"

"This is the greatest." Sora immediately responded, removing his mouth from Namine's mammary, leaving a chain of saliva connecting the nipple to the hollow of his mouth. He then took to quashing and mashing the supple, malleable flesh before him, earning more rewarding cries from the blonde. "I can't believe I had my doubts. I can't believe I was nervous. This is amazing. You're so fucking sexy, Namine! I love you! I love both of you!"

Roxas came to a halt when he heard that, his heart skipping a beat. Did he mean that? Or was it just a confession done in the heat of the moment?

Sora's declaration and Roxas's reaction did not escape Namine's notice, either, as she craned her head up to look both of the Kido brothers in the eye. "Hey, guys... I have a request for you, while we're here. Why we're doing this. Do you think... could you... could you guys make out for a bit?"

Now both of the boys had stopped, exchanging glances with each other and with Namine.

Immediately, the ex-Nobody came to regret her request. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idle thought..." Namine turned away, blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"No." Roxas said, sharply, standing up from the bed and moving around to the edge again, to where Namine and Sora were. "This... I have questions I need answered. I want to do this. I want to find out." Roxas took Sora by the hand and brought him to standing position, standing opposite from one another. "Sora..." Roxas's breath shuddered and quivered. This was it. This was his opportunity of discovery. Normally, he would be afraid or hesitant to do something so brazen, but he was too far gone tonight. He was drunk on his own lusts and Namine's beauty and sensuality. He was hornier than he had ever been in his entire life.

Weird as Namine's request might be, Roxas couldn't out and out deny it. For a number of a reasons. First, he would pay good munny to watch Namine and Kairi fool around...

But he also couldn't deny just how attractive Sora looked.

"Sora, I -"

Sora jumped into Roxas's arms, enveloping him in a big, loving kiss.

At first, Roxas resisted, out of surprise, but soon found that contention fade away. Roxas was helpless to fight against Sora; the warmth of his lips pressing against his; the softness of his hair, when he ran his fingers through it; the gentle scent of the sea breeze emanating from his body; the hardness of Sora's body contrasting with the delicate and pliable form of Namine's. The tip of Sora's cock pressed up against Roxas's belly, as Sora stood up on the balls of his feet and leaned further in, a blazing hot brand on his skin. It was overwhelming. Exhilarating. Bewildering. Absolutely divine!

_I can't believe it... I'm making out with Sora!_ Roxas pressed the advantage, forcing his mouth open and sliding his tongue into Sora's mouth.

Roxas could taste Namine's mouth on Sora's tongue.

Sora could taste Namine's pussy juice on Roxas's tongue

The heavenly tastes of Namine, Roxas, and Sora intermingled, as the pleasure rose to an even higher level.

_I like Sora. I want Sora. I love Sora!_ Roxas couldn't lie to himself anymore, brother or not. They may not be related genetically, but their relationship had always led to some denial within his heart. But no more. He had to embrace this part of himself. _I want him I want him I want!_ Briefly, a fantasy of Roxas throwing Sora on top of his girlfriend and fucking the brunet in his ass entered his mind. He enjoyed getting pegged by Kairi, why not him?

_Slow your roll Rox... one step at a time..._ His eyes drifted towards Namine, who was enraptured by the show before her. _Besides, there are others who have needs, too._

Namine had achieved Nirvana watching the two boys she love mash up against one another and make out. Watching Roxas mentally confess his feelings and accept that part of himself. Almost subconsciously, one of her hands had drifted towards her nether regions, one of her uncovered fingers probing the depths of her slit, continuing the job Roxas had left undone.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... this is so hot, boys!" Namine moaned and chanted and muttered under her breath, as she furiously fingered herself, basking in the yaoi fantasy before her. Besides being with both of them, she had always imagined what it would be like if Sora and Roxas become more amorously entwined. Or Roxas and Cloud. Or... well, Roxas and/or Sora with a lot of different men, to be honesty. Namine was horny and lustful, and housed plenty of lewd fantasy, but she was honest. She knew what she wanted.

She would take what she wanted.

Ceasing her own personal stimulation, Namine slid off the bed and crawled over to the boys on her knees, coming to a stop under their intertwined form. Making a little bit of separation between their pelvic region, Namine took a hold of Sora's already exposed member, while also working to free Roxas's from within the denim prison of his tight jeans.

"Aw, poor thing. You've been stuck in their all night without anyone to play with." Namine cooed to the phallus, while the two brothers continued to make out above her. Roxas's cock was almost identical to Sora's in terms of size and dimensions, with the only real distinction being Roxas still had a bit of blond bush left, clean and well manicured, whereas Sora was almost completely bare of pubic hair on his crotch. "Well, don't you worry. Miss Nami will take care of you for the rest of the night~"

With both penises in either hand, Namine went to work. Her tongue gliding across the head Roxas's dick first, flicking across the tip before she ran the point of her tongue around the edge of the glans, earning her a muffled moan from her boyfriend, as he continued to embrace and drive his tongue into Sora. Namine repeated the actions with Sora's member, causing the brunet to squirm and shudder in pleasure. The blonde witch began to alternate between the two identical cocks, peppering them with light kisses and quick licks, teasing and playing with the boys to her hearts content, earning a chorus of deep, pleased moans from the boys.

Finally, the boys broke apart from their lovefest, looking at each other with a brand new perspective now. Sora looked up at his twin with wow and wonderment, soft and receptive, as if he would let Roxas do whatever he wanted right now. Roxas looked down at his other with possessed drive and desire, now that he had accepted this part of him, wanted to push and make up for lost time.

But neither could really focus on each other, as Namine continued to expertly work their tools, just enough to draw their attention to her instead of each other.

"Enjoying yourself – AAH – Nam?" Roxas asked, as Namine held his penis upwards, tracing the barest tip of her tongue up the "spine" of the organ.

"Mhm! Absolutely. You two looked so damn sexy sucking each other's faces, and I fucking love both of your cocks." Once more, she ran her lips around the edge of Sora's glans. "They're the best! You're the best!"

"You're the best, Namine..." Sora cheered, a little breathless from the assault. "Your... Is she always this good at giving head?" He asked Roxas, who just shrugged.

"I mean, I always thought so, but I didn't have much to compare with. So, I guess she is."

"Trust me, she is! Kairi, Tifa, Rikku, and Voske are all good at sucking dick, but Namine is on a whole other level! And she hasn't even started yet..."

"I'm glad I can meet your high standards, Sora." Namine teased, with a hint of facetiousness to her voice. She had removed her mouth and tongue from both members and was simply slowly caressing them, running her palms up and down their length, while tapping them with her fingers. "But, before we continue any further..." The blonde mage then began to utter some sort of incantation under her breath. Before long, both Roxas and Sora both felt a jolt of magic strike them in the tip of their rock hard tools. It wasn't painful, only startling, as the sensation ran down all eight inches to the root, before traveling up their spines.

A faint blue aura now surrounded both of their penises, with the organs also being coated in some sort of shiny gel.

Sora looked down, alarmed and curious. "What in the world was that?"

"Bedroom magic." Roxas offered. "It's a whole school of magic designed to be used during sex. She basically just cast on us a perfect magic condom, a vaccine against STDs, and applied lubricant that will last six hours, all in one go." Sora looked mightily impressed.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Namine examined the two phalli before her, either admiring her spellcraft or admiring the majesty of the objects of her lust. Or both. "I borrowed the spellbook from Aerith. Most bedroom magic spells are complex, so people just end up using pre-generated charms or potions, but I always found the protection spell fairly easy to do. It's a useful school to learn, too. Bunch of handy tricks that make sex more convenient. And a few weird possibilities I'd like to try..." Namine uttered the last sentence in a low, barely perceptible whisper, causing Roxas to look at her in curiosity. Namine just ignored the expression, flashing her boyfriend a naughty grin. "But anyways... now that we have you boys sheathed and protected, let's get to the fun part!"

With that said, Namine jumped right into action. And by action, she meant Roxas's dick. In one hearty blow, Namine worried her mouth down the entire length of her lover's blessed tool. Roxas shuddered and swore and sigh in satisfaction at the sensation of Namine's warm, wet mouth, and her strong, wriggling tongue wrapping it's way around shaft. Even after all this time, he had not gotten numb to this experience. Namine bobbed up and down, moaning deeply into the member fully engulfed in her mouth, knowing exactly what to do and where to go from personal experience. Much personal experience. She eventually released, uttering a loud "AAAAAAH", as she once more stroked and played with Roxas's cock, mixing the magical lubricant with her warm saliva.

Sora watched with a lump in his throat, studying the faces of both blondes, as they writhed in joyous pleasure. He was also jealous of both of them. He didn't know which position he wanted to be in more – getting head from Namine or giving head to Roxas...

"Don't worry, Sora, I haven't forgotten about you." With her hands cupping and massaging Roxas's testicles, Namine pivoted to give the same treatment, diving right in and wholly devouring the fabled member of the Keyblade Master.

"Oh shit...! Holy fuck, Namine..."

This time, Namine worked much more slowly and gradual, moving with slow purpose instead of learned precision. It was her first time going down on her hero, and she wanted to savour everything about it. His taste. His smell. His texture. His reactions. Namine wanted to burn this moment and this experience into her heart and soul, forevermore. She slid the full length of Sora's cock in and out of her mouth, up and down, ravishing it with her skilled tongue, keeping her eyes up and trained on Sora's face, as to memorize his expressions during the sumptuous treatment she was giving.

Sora was doing everything in his power to concentrate, to keep his cool, to not cum then and there. "This is sooooo good~ I can't believe it!" He hollered in bliss. Sora looked over to Roxas, who looked a bit left out, seeing as how Sora was getting the deluxe treatment and he was sitting in the cold. With a sly, sadistic smirk, Sora decided to have a little fun and needle his brother. "I gotta say, Rox, I might just steal your girlfriend after all, if she's this good. Kairi and I could use a pet, after all." Sora then grabbed Namine by the back of the head and force her all the way down the length of his cock, causing her eyes to water. Though, that was less to do with what he had done, and more her mind forming a lurid daydream of her being Sora and Kairi's personal "pet".

Roxas took the taunt as it was intended, just as a playful barb, and fired back with a challenging look on his face. "You can try your best Sora, but that isn't happening." Roxas wrestled Sora's hand off of Namine's head, and then removed her from Sora's throbbing, heavy phallus. For good measure, Roxas seized his hand around said phallus, as to assert dominance, but also to sate some desires of his own. The blazing hot, rock-hard dick felt good in his hands., Roxas thought. Real good. Sora winced and hissed through his lips.

"Namine belongs to me and to me alone." Roxas then thrusted his cock, eager for attention, towards Namine, the glistening organ sliding across her cheek and the bridge of her nose. "Tell him, Nam."

"Sorrry, Sora, but Roxie's right!" Namine said, with put-upon, submissive smile. She enjoyed being treated a little rough. She had a bit of submissive streak running through her. She certainly enjoyed it when Roxas exploited and played with those facts. "I'm his slut and his alone, and I have to do whatever he tells me. So I can only go with you and Kai if he tells me to~" Namine then looked up expectantly at her boyfriend, mouth opened as wide as possible.

Roxas couldn't lie that he thought adding Kairi to all this would be pretty great... even if she was a domme and he had no real desire to go through with that. Well, maybe next time...

"Damn straight!" Roxas declared with a cocky smirk, before driving the entirety of his dick into her waiting maw, going so far as to slam the length down her throat and thrust his pelvis outward, burying her nose in the patch of coarse blonde hair.

Immediately, however, he regretted the course of action, as Namine gagged and choked on his tool. Roxas quickly withdrew it in a fit of panic, and asked. "Light?"

"Green..." Namine gasped for air, but nodded and grinned. "Green." Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. He was always more than mindful about crossing the line between "rough" and "abusive", even if brushing up against it was for the sake of his beloved.

Namine, on the other hand, quickly recovered from the incident and went right back to work, seizing each of the Kido brothers most important part in one hand, alternating between the two. Her palms, her fingers, her lips, her tongue, the hard palette of her mouth, and even her teeth all worked in concert, as she steadily built a rhythm, focusing solely on pleasure the two boys. In time, she milked them for all the were worth, drawing out a heady chorus of content sighs and stifled cries, soft utterances of her name... every verbal reaction she drew from Roxas and Sora just urged her on further and further. All of the fear from earlier in the week had melted away, vanished, replaced by a haze of amorous, sexual desire. Right now, her world was only made up herself, Roxas, Sora, and their respective feelings towards one another. Nothing else mattered.

Well, except for maybe one thing...

Aiming for a big finish, Namine relinquished her grip on the boys for a momentary pause, steadying herself for what came next. With an impish grin on her face, and taking a big breath, Namine stretched her mouth open as wide as possible, and quickly, dramatically engulfed both proud, erect cocks at once. Both Roxas and Sora gasped at the brazen action, while Namine did her best to first both girthsome lengths into her mouth, trying her best to give both boys equal presence and purchase. Her cheeks swelled and expanded out, as she slowly worried her way down with great determination, but she struggled to get beyond three-quarters of the whole of each dick.

With her limits reached, Namine went to work. Gripping on the few inches she couldn't fit in her mouth, she fondled and manipulated the base of the two organs, wildly lashing her tongue around them, in a desperate bid to push her two lovers over the edge.

_Cum! Cum! Cum!_ Was the singular thought on her mind. _I want you to cum at the same time!_

Roxas huffed and heaved, biting down on his lip, trying to fight back the inevitable. He was going to blow his load any moment now. Namine had her mind set on it, and there was no stopping her, so all he could do was buy himself a few more seconds. Not to mention, in addition to having to weather her normal oral provocations, a new sensation drove Roxas even crazier, as the head of his dick bumped and ground against Sora's own. Normally he would be a little put off by just jumping in to such an activity, but, hey, he just had his tongue down the guy's throat – so in for a penz, in for a gil...

Sora had placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder to steady himself. He too, was reaching the absolute limit of his stamina and restraint. And that thin strain of self-control he had grew narrower and further frayed, as he felt Roxas sidle up next to him, placing a hand on his ass and groping the supple, plush buttock.

Sora looked over him in welcomed surprise. "We go together right?" Sora asked in jest. Roxas managed to form enough of a scowl as he possibly could, given the circumstances.

"Shut up and kiss me, okay?"

His hand moving from shoulder to the back of Roxas's head, Sora pulled his other in to another embrace, planting their lips together in a deep, loving kiss. That point of amorous contact was just enough to send both boys moaning over the edge, as the two building orgasms finally released, both of them releasing their payload in Namine's loving, waiting mouth.

Waves of hot, gooey seed flooded into Namine's mouth, twice the load she was accustomed to handling. Not helping was her attention being averted, as she once more watched Roxas and Sora make out, feeling her entire body heat up and flush. Her lower pair of lips quivered in need of attention.

But, in the end, she managed to take in every single last scrap of both boys' cum, basking and reveling in the taste of texture of the two mingling sources of seed, rolling them across her tongue so that every last one of her tastebuds could join in on the banquet, rolling them so that they mixed and combined. It wasn't just Roxas and Sora, separated, but Roxas and Sora, together. The two best boys in her life.

To say that Namine was happy would be an understatement. She was beyond mere mortal joy. It was if she had died and gone to heaven!

All three broke away from one another, to catch their breath. Well, Sora and Namine needed a breather, Roxas observed, as he smacked his lips, enjoying the linger aftertaste of Sora. Roxas himself was still hard, still raring to go, and had realized Namine had been teased and played with all night, but had yet to receive release.

Time to change that.

"Time for the main event, Nami..." Roxas said, as he effortlessly picked up the small, slight girl, hoisting her up by her hips. "Time to make a sandwich." Namine's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Roxie, no it's fine. We don't need to go any further. Tonight has been more than – _OH GOD!_"

Namine's protests came to a screaming stop, as Roxas lowered herself down on his still throbbing dick, the phallus sliding snugly into her snatch, as if they were meant for each other. Working off of pure muscle memory, her legs wrapped around Roxas's waist, locking together at the ankles.

"Don't lie to me, Nami. I can tell you're in need of some release and this is the only reason we're doing this. Besides... there are some things I want to ask you." Namine looked backed quizzically, but Roxas didn't offer further explanation. "Now..." Instead, Roxas took hold of Namine's ass and spread the cheeks apart, revealing her other entryway. "Sora? You still up for one more?"

"Hell yeah! Gonna take more than a blowjob and some heavy petting to knock me out." Sora declared with cocksure ease, marching up from behind. Holding on to his cock in one hand, Sora teasingly brushed it's head against Namine's puckered opening. The blonde winced and groaned from the stimulation. "Say, Nam, how do you feel about anal?" Sora had to ask in response to her reaction.

"It's okay... there's some things I like about it, some I don't. But... stop teasing, Sora! Just put it in and let's do this..." Namine's breath shuddered in anticipation, as she wiggled her rear as much as Roxas's grasp would allow. Both boy just smirked at her plea, as Sora continued to play around and slowly titillate the blonde, while Roxas once more dove back to Namine's neck, lovingly nipping at it.

Namine bit down on her lip, letting out a low whine through it. "Come oooon! Do it! This is what I want. I want it. Please, please, please, put it - _OOOOOH_!"

Even with all her begging, Namine was not ready for Sora's intrusion, as he forced his dick pass the tight, muscular ending and into her other pass. Both Namine and Sora grunted in stereo, as the brunet fought his way up the chute, slowly but surely making progress into the tight passageway.

And now, the sandwich was complete. Namine was fully and thoroughly impaled by both Kido brothers, tightly pinned between them. Her breasts mushed up against Roxas's pectorals, while she could feel the lithe form of Sora pressing against her back.

_OOOOOH YES!_ Namine cried in her mind, staring up at the ceiling, while her tongue lolled out of her mouth slightly. _I can't believe we did this! I can't believe how good it feels! They're so big! I'm so full!_ _It's everything I wanted! It's better than what I dreamed of! _

"Light?" Roxas asked.

"Green... greener... greenest!" Namine babbled in pure, inconsolable bliss.

"Then let's get started!"

Slowly, the trio worked in concert to find their rhythm, Roxas holding Namine underneath her thighs in order to bounce her up and down, while, on the down motion, the two brothers thrust and drove their dicks into her, deeper and harder with every motion.

"Now that were...ngh... settled in..." Roxas huffed, exerting himself to keep himself and Namine in sync with Sora. "I wanna know, ugh, Nam... What else do you want to do in the bedroom?"

Namine gasped. Though, whether it was from the question or simply the result of Roxas and Sora, it was hard to say. "Ah! What do you mean, Roxas?"

"You wanted to do this. Badly. Clearly. What else have you wanted to try? Please, let me know – huh huh! – I want to know... I want to make you happy."

"Oh Roxas..." He was sweet, even in the middle of all this. "I'll tell you later, okay...? It's just kind of embarrassing... Not in front of Sora..."

Roxas almost came to a full stop then and there. Seriously? She was hesitant to say it in front of Sora when he had his full dick plunging in her asshole? Especially considering the brunet was pouring all his conscious attention into the task before him...

"Just tell me." Roxas grunted. "Please. Please!" Breaking rhythm temporarily, Roxas powered through and drove his eager cock into the deepest depths of Namine's cooch.

Namine's resistant withered in instant. "AAH~ Okay, okay... I want to use more magic. Bedroom magic! The spells are complex and require a lot of skill and power, but I think I can do it!" The blonde swore under her breath, as now she began to grind her hips against Roxas's shaft, working in concert with the rhythm the boys had created. "I don't even know if I'll like any of it, but I still wanna try!"

"What kind of magic?"

In the delirium of pleasure, the first thing that popped into Namine's mind was...

"Gender swapping! I want to see what it's like as a guy. I want to see how cute you'd be as a girl. Every combination, too! Male on male, female on female, the two of us switched..."

Roxas nodded along. Yeah, he could probably get on board with that. He briefly imagined what the two of them would look like as the opposite sex. What it would feel like if he and Namine swapped position in this sandwich... "What else?"

"Cloning! Creating copies of us for an instant orgy! Imagine if you had a room full of mes to serve your every whim! Imagine if there was a room of hunky blond knights to worship and pleasure me!"

"Greedy girl..." Roxas said through gritted teeth. He had to keep his mind on other things, otherwise he would lose himself to the heat and the dance and the immense waves of pleasure crashing over his body.

"And and and body modification, too! Give you a big monster dick that could rip me in half! OH! Sora! Right there, YES! Oh, Roxie... imagine if I had a nice big juicy peach ass! Or if I grew tits so big they would put Tifa to shame!"

_You would probably topple over and fall..._ Was Roxas's only thought to that proposal. But he didn't want to quash her fantasy in the here and now. The pace the boys were setting was going more and more frenzied. Roxas could feel a pressure building his loins. They were heading towards a big finish in a big hurry.

"Anything else, Nami?"

Namine threw her head back and howled with primal pleasure. "Oh, fuck it – full body transformation, too! What would it feel like if you fucked me when I was a slime-girl? Or a centaur? Or a mermaid? I don't know! I don't even know if I'd like it, but I wanna find out. I wanna find out, Roxie!"

"Me too! I want to find out, too, Nam! I want to because you want to! I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, because I love you, Namine!"

"I love you, too! I love the both of you! Let's finish together... cum inside me, boys!" Namine buried her face into Roxas's shoulder, barely able to withstand the dual assault of her lovers anymore. The Kido brothers did as they were bid, and picked up the pace even further, reaching a sheer fever pitch, their pleasured grunts ringing out through the room.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Roxas! Sora! Roxas! Sora! Roxas! Roxas! _ROXAS!_"

With one final thrust each, Roxas and Sora brought Namine to a point surpassing Nirvana, as a massive orgasm rippled through her body. Both her canals clenched down on the furious dicks that caused such a reaction, seizing them in place, and causing both boys to orgasm, as well, filling Namine up with even more searingly hot fluid, packing every last inch of both her pussy and ass with their cum.

From apex to nadir, the frenzy died down, as all three participants were spent and exhausted. Sora pulled out first, slumping down on the ground, back against the foot of the bed.

Roxas gently deposited Namine atop the bed, before removing himself from her, cuddling up with his beloved girlfriend.

They had done it. They had done it with gusto, in fact. It was a little awkward and touch-and-go at the beginning, and they were now all thoroughly exhausted from the sheer exertion of the threesome, but all three of Namine, Roxas, and Sora were satisfied and content, just happy to bask in the presence of each other and the post-sex calm.

That is, until Sora spoke up, breaking that calm.

"So, just lemme know if you guys are up for a round two, 'kay?"

* * *

A round two did follow not long after. More self-assured but less frenetic than the first go around. When that came to a close, Sora excused himself and left for the evening, fulfilled and gratified with the night's exploits. He felt like that, if anything, he was now just a bit closer – physically, mentally, and emotionally – with two people he loved and cherished.

With Sora's departure, the blond couple went to clean themselves up... which soon led into a private round three for the two of them. Something to affirm their love for each other. That even if they had brought someone else into their love life, and even if they all share romantic affections, it was only the two of them in the end.

Roxas and Namine.

Namine and Roxas.

Cuddling in bed following round three, the two soon drifted off into a sweet slumber, absolutely wiped from the events of the day.

The morning sun would come, with Namine rising first. Even after a night of raucous sex with the two men she loved the most, Namine was ever the early riser, nothing would change that. Bathing in the light of the glorious sun, drifting through her curtains, Namine's body felt a little sore, but her spirit felt invigorated and empowered! She had gotten a big monkey off of her back, and felt like, just maybe, she and Roxas had turned a new corner in their relationship.

Namine's crystal blue eyes drifted over to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. Somehow, he had gotten a hold of her cat-eared headband, and was now wearing them. She had to stifle a giggle. He managed to look both adorable and ridiculous with the accessory crowning his head.

_He's just so sweet and wonderful._ All of Namine's friends and loved ones were sweet, but Roxas always went the greatest lengths for her and her happiness. _Doing all of that last night... forcing me to be honest with him and myself. What did I ever do to deserve you, Roxas Kido?_

Slipping a light housecoat over top her nightie, Namine prepared to go downstairs and make breakfast. It was the very least her boyfriend deserved, after all. She was a bit hungry, too, and she had to imagine that, with whatever Kairi got up to last night with the girls, she would emerge from her room and hunt for something to eat, too. Breakfast would be all on Namine today, as a little thank you to them.

But, just before she left the room, Namine overhead her phone _buzz_ and _ding_. She had received a text message. Curious, Namine lightly walked over to where she had placed her phone and checked the new missive.

It was from Lulu.

_I have given your offer some though, Namine._

_I'm in._

_Would next weekend work for you two?_

Once more, Namine looked at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, a very naughty smile beginning to crest her lips.

_Oh, Roxas... do I have a surprise for you..._

* * *

_Well, I wrote a lemon! Guess it was sort of inevitable, all things considered. Not that I think it's amazing or anything, but I did sort of want to follow up that thread from **Futureship 2** and also because I really really liked the phrase "Kido Brother Sandwich"._

_Also, I think I needed a change of pace from writing nothing but **Light** and **DDD**. I do love those stories, but sometimes you just need to clear your brain out and do something else for a bit._

_Anyways, please be sure to leave a review or comment telling me what you liked or didn't like. I do want to continue on with some more **Futureship** stories, so let me know what else you want to see in future works, lemony or otherwise. All critiques, comments, compliments and anything else are welcomed and appreciated._

_Until next time, thank you everyone and enjoy!_


End file.
